Talk:Astrid (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Black Sacrament Someone needs to also add that she did the "Black Sacrament" on herself, when she asks you to kill her, and that she is the contract.Sil ander (talk) 10:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Astrid may be breton I am quite sure that Astrid is Breton based on the scale of her body and the lack of any nordic accent. :Astrid is also a French name. And we know the Bretons just love French names, being based on the real-life Bretons. --— Radical D (bother \ 22:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I just get that mission where you wake up and meet Astrid for the first time. I directly thought of stealing her whole set a armor + her dagger... Now she's like barely nake, lol ! (thanks to 100 sneaking + pickpocketing perks). I'm not enough expert to tell what race she is with certitude, but I assume she look like a Breton. ::Notice how her face is amusingly way more whiter than the rest of her body...x) ::After reflexion, I shouldn't have steal her clothes, I just ruined the mystery and theatrical of the scene... ::(I may add also her unique equipment she wear by the way, as it is unique, as far as I know, and very interesting) ::AstridBody.png Astrid as she appears without her equipment. :::Astrid is a Nord in-game. She is the same height as all Nord Women, possibly the height illusion is because she spends most of her time leaning against a wall or over a table. Breton women are the shortest race/gender combination in the game (See: Delphine). The name Astrid is North-Germanic (Nordic) in origin, an appropriate Nord name in-game. --PacifistFist (talk) 19:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Let her live What if you choose to let her live? Is it even possible? Makao (talk) 22:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Astrid's History I wsa playing Skyrim all day yesterday and deicded to do the "Tell me about yourself" (needs check) interaction with Astrid and got some useful information on her past. Should I put it in the article? --'The' Abbster 10:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, her past seems important enough. She says that she killed her uncle due to the fact that he made "unwanted advances" on her when she was young. She then found out that she liked killing due to this. I think this would be a good edition to the wiki. -FrostFeet (talk) 06:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Spelling/grammar "Astrid decrees her unbeatable dictatorship, comparable and stronger than even the The Five Tenets. She tires of the laws and restrictions that limit the brotherhood, deciding that a sort of family-like unity benefits the members of the brotherhood better than structure." As this refers to a proper noun, the b in both instances of "brotherhood" should be capitalized. Keystone Gray (talk) 22:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Resolved. -- 23:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::In "Death Incarnate" section. ::"...move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, where Cicerofled and..." ::Needs a space added between Cicero and fled. ::Vikesh360 (talk) 16:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's been corrected. Thanks. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::The above passage still makes no sense, however. ::::#"Decrees her unbeatable dictatorship" What does this mean?? ::::#"comparable and stronger than" Grammatically incorrect, and calling a style of leadership "strong" sounds awkward. ::::#"the The Five Tenets" Extra article. ::::Proposed rewrite: ::::Astrid has decreed that her authority over the Brotherhood is supreme, and overrules The Five Tenets, because she believes that they place unnecessary restrictions on the Brotherhood's actions. She decides that family unity, rather than formal structure, will be more beneficial to the organization. ::::Thoughts? Spoiler warning. We should delete "even if she's dead" in the bug section, or add a spoiler warning. :Deleting it wont do any good. I dont think we ever add spoiler tags to bugs. I may be wrong tho. Introduce a bit of Anarchy 11:25, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions: Why is the Astrid page locked? Why does the Astrid page say she can be turned into a Dead Thrall, but the game (at least X360) says, "Astrid is too powerful for Dead Thrall"? Is there a more powerful Dead Thrall spell using a staff or scroll? TodKarlson (talk) 02:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Can somebody add those Interlanguage links please: de:Astrid es:Astrid fr:Astrid pl:Astrid ru:Астрид :Please add it:Astrid. : it:Astrid :thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 02:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Eyes What color are Astrid's eyes? Azaisya (talk) 23:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC)